


Despedida

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hospitalization, Injury Recovery, M/M, Memories, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: En algún momento, Kakashi piensa que es el final.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 9





	Despedida

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.

Kakashi lo mira un momento bajo la luz blanca y brillante, artificial. Hay un pequeño golpe mecánico el que sube y baja al fondo, es la marca de la línea de vida que lo hace llevar el conteo de los segundos en un desesperado desfile sin final que Kakashi escucha sobre el ruido de su respiración pesada, el rasgueo constante de las hojas de su libro y el desliz del día que paulatinamente se apaga a sus espaldas, detrás de la ventana.

Él no se mueve de su lugar, su espalda se mantiene recta, la línea casi invisible del sol se esfuma a través de las persianas y el rugido distante del viento agita afuera los árboles. No queda más que esperar la mañana.

Kakashi suspira, hay algo sobre el golpe de aquella máquina que le causa un escalofrío misterioso, su rostro se frunce, la máscara le causa un leve escozor sobre la nariz antes de que otro suspiro se apriete en su pecho y lo obligue a seguir.

Sus ojos se mueven por la habitación unos momentos, esquivos, van de una esquina a otra sin enfocarse en un punto en particular antes de volver a la figura que se tiende convenientemente debajo de la luz dura y lastimosa, engañosamente enfocada en algo más que las heridas. Es una especie de falso alivio. Quieren que tenga algo que mirar al despertar.

Sus ojos se cierran en contra de esa luz, lo hace pensar en un túnel profundo, la salida de un laberinto que en algún momento servirá de guía y ciertamente pueda decir que fue ahí, que lo llamó, que reemplazó el sol y cuando sus ojos se abrieron lo buscaron como a un insecto. Solo es eso, un pequeño gesto esperanzador.

Kakashi vuelve a abrir los ojos, parpadea en contra del sueño y sus manos se aferran al borde de la silla de plástico tanto como espera que en algún lado Gai se aferre a esa luz. Que vuelva, que la encuentre, que la vea volviéndose grande desde algún lugar debajo de sus párpados dolorosamente cerrados.

Su vista se nubla entonces, solo un momento parece lo suficientemente opaca y Kakashi deja de reconocer el entorno, todo desaparece, se vuelve un poco más lejano y oscuro debajo del vuelo tamizado de la luz pálida.

Es el recuerdo de la batalla lo que se pinta delante de él. La sensación de las piedras, la nube de polvo que le lastimó la nariz antes de que pudiera ver algo en el fondo del escenario revuelto por el golpe de la técnica final.

Kakashi recuerda muchas cosas sobre ese momento, _demasiadas_ , todas dibujándose en un segundo mucho más largo de lo que cualquiera pudiera decir.

El silencio es lo que más recuerda, la expectación, el sonido ahogado de la tierra abriéndose paso con el cuerpo de Madara siendo empujado y el ruido diminuto del llanto de Lee haciéndose demasiado lento cuando la batalla terminó abruptamente, todo acompañado por una tormenta organizada de recuerdos paseándose sobre una línea recta.

No puede decir mucho al respecto. La forma en la que conoció a Gai, las palabras de su padre haciendo un eco en su cabeza mientras la voz delgada de Gai le decía algo en contra de sus recuerdos como una enfilada caída de hojas sueltas.

Todavía puede enlistar las cosas que sintió, el vacío extraño de estar seguro de que perdía algo. _Demasiado tarde_. Dice su voz en su cabeza, el anhelo y el arrepentimiento arrastrándose en partes iguales cuando Gai se puso delante y los protegió. Lo hizo porque eran importantes, porque _creía_ que valían lo suficiente, que valían su propia vida.

Todavía, a esas alturas, hay una parte de Kakashi que se cree inmerecedor.

Kakashi niega e intenta sonreír en contra del recuerdo, intenta mirar la fuerza ahí, en su gesto duro, en la determinación irracional que brillaba en sus ojos de aquella forma en la que solo él podía hacerlo. Absurda y ciega seguridad. Autoconfianza sinsentido que lo había hecho torcer el gesto cuando probó sobre su lengua el agudo sabor de la sangre haciéndose pegajosa en contra de su paladar.

No puede evitar el pensamiento incluso ahora. Confía en él. Lo hace del modo en el que lo hizo antes, lo hace incluso cuando siente una molestia en su mente haciéndose grande cuando considera todas las veces que Gai saltó al vacío constantemente ignorado sus palabras, sabiendo que incluso era estúpido decir cualquier cosa considerando quién era Gai.

Pero Kakashi confía en él. Eso es todo. De forma seca y absurda la idea se arrastra hasta que parece desbordarse de la comisura de su boca y siente la necesidad de escupirla a un lado. Paradójicamente se escucha a sí mismo tragar.

Sus ojos vuelven entonces, solo unos segundos se pierden entre los muebles desconocidos antes de parar una vez más sobre el cuerpo inerte de Gai.

_Está vivo._

Suspira. Hay un pequeño hilo de alivio cuando lo piensa y cree que es momento de levantarse y andar porque eventualmente Gai también lo hará. Tiene que hacerlo, sabe que es lo suficientemente necio como para rendirse ahora que ha hecho demasiadas a lo largo de su vida para llegar a donde está.

Sí, entonces Kakashi solo debería ser capaz de suspirar y negar, lanzar sobre su cama alguna palabra mientras figura una sonrisa escurridiza y se desliza por la puerta en medio de la noche. Debería hacerlo, debería solo confiar en la fuerza de Gai y encogerse de hombros, debería ser capaz de abandonar la habitación y dedicarse a las cosas que requiere la aldea.

Contrariamente Kakashi se queda dónde está, sus manos se aferran a la silla, sus dedos apretados en contra del plástico le arden un momento y una vez más comienza una carrera imaginaria e inútil donde el único lugar al que puede llegar es al sitio donde está. Un poco más cerca en cada alucinación, un poco más tentado a tocarlo, a sostener su mano.

Cierra los ojos nuevamente y aspira el olor de la habitación, la medicina, los detergentes, el suave olor a hierbas de Gai, el humo, las _cenizas_. Su nariz se arruga un poco, el tono agrio del humo le escoce las fosas nasales y Kakashi se inquieta cuando se pregunta de dónde vienen, claramente aparta la mirada lejos de las heridas ennegrecidas y dolorosas de Gai porque no puede admitir que aquella dolorosa fragancia se desprende de algún lugar entre toda la piel quemada.

Había sido un milagro llegado desde la mano de la reencarnación de un semi-dios, no demasiado lejano a un milagro verdadero. La posibilidad de no morir en la puerta, de no morir incluso con todos los residuos de una batalla como esa, fragmentos de huesos, manchas de sangre sobre lo que quedaba de piel descubierta, la devastación total.

Había sido una resolución un poco ambigua cuando Tsunade lo miró y mantuvo una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Un cúmulo de demasiados problemas se pintaban sobre su rostro cuando Tsunade retiró de Gai la sábana y se encogió de hombros como si no estuviera aquella escena delante.

— No sé qué vaya a pasar con él — dijo, sus ojos todavía lejanos a la figura medio carbonizada cuando no pudo más que sugerir que incluso con la ayuda de Naruto podría realmente _no_ sobrevivir.

Kakashi había apretado los ojos y había sentido un dolor en el vientre. Golpes grandes, hirvientes, la piel de su cuerpo volviéndose de pronto sensible y erizándose ante la idea de que podía tener solo unos días en un estado horrible antes de partir.

Eso era todo entonces; el final de la guerra, los resucitados volviendo, las despedidas rápidas entre vivos y muertos, Sasuke, los Kages, una diosa yendo hacia algún otro lugar, Gai tirado sobre el piso como algo desconocido y luego el tardío camino de vuelta.

Probablemente era algo de todo eso. Probablemente era en realidad todo eso. La sobredosis de emociones, de dolor, su cuerpo no estaba un poco mejor que el de muchos otros y cuando alcanzó la puerta de la aldea lo único que Kakashi ansiaba sentir era lo que expresaban los rostros de Sakura y Naruto: alivio.

Pero entonces Kakashi se había quedado en el borde y la sensación no había llegado. Delante de él el cuerpo médico se habría paso, la pequeña camilla agitándose, un leve vistazo a su mano asomándose por el borde de la sábana le había dado a Kakashi una pista de su condición. Verlo había sido un poco demasiado.

Con un nuevo suspiro se deja hundir en su lugar, los segundos siguen, el pitido de la máquina todavía subiendo y bajando, ni un poco menos, tampoco un poco más.

Kakashi lo considera entonces como una figura haciéndose grande, las telarañas de su mente siendo arrancadas lentamente mientras se fuerza a sí mismo a moverse, solo un poco, un vistazo rápido de lado para ver mejor el perfil de su rival.

La paz de su rostro es un poco sufriente en medio de las heridas, una tranquilidad demasiado sobrepuesta y borrosa, al menos su cara ya no es del color oscuro de la tierra aunque todavía dice demasiado sobre el fuego, un camino de diminutos hilos apretándose como cuerdas a su alrededor.

Mira ahí de nuevo, debajo de su cuello, apenas puede percibir la marca que puso Naruto conteniendo un soplo de vida. Su cuerpo todavía parece vibrar como si se desinflara, paulatinamente, los músculos desgarrados acomodándose en algún lugar entre los huecos.

 _¿Cómo pudiste hacer esa locura?_ Sus labios tiemblan con su pensamiento, quiere decírselo pero teme a que Gai no pueda realmente oírlo.

Y sin embargo, Kakashi sonríe, una sonrisa inusualmente despreocupada porque auténticamente se cree incapaz de decir algo, ¿por qué estaba sorprendido? Por supuesto que iba a hacerlo, después de todo se trataba de _Gai_.

Entonces Kakashi no puede hacer nada sino mirarlo de la manera en la que lo miró. Y en la que lo miró también mucho tiempo antes. Una confianza acumulándose dentro de él y burbujeando hasta que simplemente no puede evitar poner su espalda contra la espalda de Gai por el hecho de tratarse de Gai.

Desde que Kakashi recuerda ha pasado el tiempo de esa manera. Gai es el tronco extraño que frena la corriente, un pequeño punto, blanco en contra del fondo rojo como un pequeño pétalo sobre el espejo del agua, inamovible, duro, confiable, demasiado pesado para arrastrarlo, por lo que Kakashi simplemente se lanza a su lado y se deja arrastrar.

Estaba bien cuando lo pensaba, cuando incluso ahora lo _piensa_. Kakashi puede quedarse en el borde de la vida con la cabeza colgando debajo de una guillotina sin parpadear. _Él aparecerá_ , se dice un poco somnoliento, el agua sonando en algún lado río abajo mientras mantiene los ojos cerrados y espera, porque solo puede esperar a que aquel barco donde Gai parece montar desesperado aparezca. Lo va a buscar. Lo tiene que buscar incluso si Kakashi nunca pudo agradecerle.

Pero Gai parecía estar feliz con eso. Quiere creer que lo _está_ , sonriente sobre el filo de la montaña, las pequeñas flores aplastadas debajo del peso de su cuerpo mientras gritaba una y otra vez su nombre en un hilo tenso que cruza sus pensamientos y es lo único que realmente parece silbar.

Kakashi lo había seguido, solo un poco, su rostro indiferente apartó la mano de Gai mientras se movió y negó. Y sabe ahora que llamarlo amigo es demasiado, o demasiado poco, pero entonces terminó haciéndose pequeño bajo el toque de sus dedos, el olor de su cabello, la palma de Gai sobre sus labios, apretando, los brazos rodeando su cuello cuando lo acerca, un poco más cerca cada vez, y es un error cuando lo piensa porque Kakashi sabe que se va a romper como si lo hubiera herido de alguna manera.

Es por eso que Kakashi cree no hubo despedidas, una mirada únicamente, Gai no usó palabras mientras sus ojos se engancharon en el aire.

— Te dejo resto —dijo Gai, su cuerpo comenzando a arder en el borde de la vida que acompañaba con una sonrisa.

Él no ocupó otras palabras, no dijo _adiós_ , no dijo _cuídate_ , no dijo _te extrañaré._

Kakashi solo asintió rápidamente y soltó un breve _bien_ , lo hizo como si no quisiera hacerlo realmente, no como si quisiera que fuera lo último que Gai escuchara de él, pero Gai sonrió y asintió. Está bien. Fue suficiente para él. Es todo lo que Gai parecía necesitar de él.

Luego estaban Minato y Naruto delante de él diciéndose todas esas cosas. Se despidieron de forma disimulada aunque terriblemente intensa.

Kakashi no pudo evitar perderse la mitad de sus palabras. Sus oídos dejaron de escucharlos, se dio cuenta con un poco de difícil dolor que se estaba escuchando a sí mismo, sus propias palabras, un discurso particular que había dejado en algún lado formándose entre el torbellino de las cosas hasta que fue una lista interminable entre las ideas de su cabeza.

 _Debí haberle dicho algo_. La idea ronda ahora como se arrastró entonces. Las palabras todavía llenan el suelo de su mente como hojas de papel manchadas y desechadas cubriendo la superficie como una alfombra de verdades y aceptaciones.

Kakashi habría querido algo más. Ahora incluso lo anhela desesperadamente. No había podido decirle adiós a su padre, no había sido demasiado diferente con las muertes de sus compañeros a lo largo de los años. Las despedidas nunca parecían demasiado frecuentes en el mundo de las guerras, solo tenías un segundo para actuar. Uno. Solo uno.

Kakashi gira sobre su costado, lo mira, sus ojos señalándolo torpemente en un gesto pensativo, las cejas fruncidas y el gesto tembloroso en la señal inequívoca del conflicto, del llanto, de una debilidad con la que muy pocas veces Kakashi era permisivo pero que de alguna manera le impedía dejar de sonreír.

Mira entonces un poco a su lado, hay un ramo de flores sobre el buró, enorme, el blanco y el amarillo de los girasoles brilla con la luz cegadora de la lámpara y desentona con el pálido de la habitación.

Hay un recuerdo con eso, el aroma fuerte del pasto, el sonido del río todavía avanzando a través de las calles destruidas de Konoha mientras Gai lo alcanzaba y lo retaba. Una carrera, muchas palabras, el reto de sushi y entre todo eso estaban las flores…

_Flores…_

Gai había tenido ese detalle con él, dulce, demasiado dramático y retorcidamente romántico, pero entonces Gai creía que cuando fuera Hokage no podrían seguir siendo amigos. Gai se había despedido.

Kakashi todavía quiere reír sobre eso y siente las palabras que utilizó hormigueando aun sobre sus labios. La sorpresa en la expresión de Gai cuando le dijo que siempre serían rivales sin importar nada, que las cosas no iban a cambiar, que ellos estarían juntos a pesar de todo, _a pesar de_ _todo_ …

Estudió entonces la cara de Gai, él seguía siendo tan fácil de impresionar y conmover, había llorado, la duda transformándose sutilmente en emoción sobre sus gestos que Kakashi encontró en ese momento mucho más atractivos de lo que la gente le daba crédito.

Ambos se habían sonreído y la negrura de la despedida se había apaciguado debajo de la sorpresa, de sus cejas levantándose, de sus ojos abiertos y húmedos, la chispa encendiéndose, el fuego en esos ojos…

— De verdad estoy agradecido de que estés a mi lado — una nota de pesar se había deslizado entonces ahí.

Luego habían estado juntos toda la tarde. Bromas, palabras, risas, el puño de Gai constantemente agitándose en emoción mientras parecía desesperado por mantenerlo entretenido y alerta, por no dejarlo ir, por convencerse a sí mismo de que no iban a despedirse ese día. Kakashi se sorprendió pensando que en realidad él no sería capaz de soportar una despedida. Nunca una anticipada, no una real.

En ese momento Kakashi supo que quería quedarse de esa manera por mucho tiempo, tal vez por siempre.

El olor de las flores entre sus brazos, los pétalos adornando el piso, la sonrisa de Gai, su risa cosquilleando en su pecho, el brillo de su cabello. Sí, podría hacerlo mientras pudieran seguir siendo eso, mientras pudiera sentir el sol, el roce, la electricidad, el toque casi accidental de sus dedos.

Y Gai de fondo había parecido lo suficientemente confiable. Kakashi lo había creído. Podían hacerlo.

La realidad, sin embargo, todavía resulta dolorosamente obvia para ambos, o en realidad solo para Kakashi.

Estaba en un momento que nunca se esperó, que nunca esperó él o alguno de los dos.

Gai tendido sobre la cama, él demasiado vivo para su propio gusto. La vida siendo demasiado nublada para comprender de qué lado está. La posibilidad de decir adiós y dar las gracias. Una posibilidad dolorosa y lenta, siempre negada, por primera vez angustiosa y dolorosamente real. Pero Gai lo merecía. Quizá incluso Kakashi lo necesitaba si en algún momento quería continuar.

Por eso Kakashi había llevado flores con él, flores de las que él mismo le dio, flores del borde del río donde solían ir cuando eran niños. Girasoles, todavía tibios con la luz extinta y roja del sol.

Kakashi sonríe entonces porque sabe que ha llegado el momento. Él sabe que Gai siempre ha podido ver sus sonrisas a través de la máscara así que vuelve su rostro arriba, a la lámpara, a los recuerdos de los días de entrenamiento y sudor, a la forma en la que Gai miraba las nubes pasando lentamente sobre sus cabezas, las ramas de los árboles, sólidas, las hojas moviéndose por el aire con su naturaleza dócil, el cansancio demasiado fugaz.

— Lo siento — dice entonces suavemente, extrañamente derrotado y sometido, dolido. Pero era demasiado tarde ahora para recuperarse.

Gai se queda inmutable ante sus palabras como el indescifrable ser que ahora es. Silencioso, muy lejos de él ahora está su voz deslizándose emocionada bajo el cielo azul claro, Kakashi quiere enterrar los dedos ahí pero solo deja que las ideas se acumulen lentamente, lo perseguirá sin duda en sus sueños durante años.

— Hay algo más — sigue de la manera más quieta posible — Nunca quise que las cosas salieran de esta manera, si yo hubiera podido…

Hay un crujido, imaginario, tentativo. Su llanto no llega a ningún lugar y Kakashi se resiste porque _realmente_ no quiere llorar. Su mano se va un momento a un lado, sus dedos arañando el mueble, moviendo las flores, la humedad de sus lágrimas mojando suavemente su barbilla a través de la tela delgada de su máscara.

— Yo realmente quiero que te quedes — su llanto se hizo un poco más grueso, desagradablemente cálido, revuelto. El momento demasiado denso. Pero quizá eso era mejor —. Porque creo que en realidad, Gai…

_Yo siempre te he querido._

La mesa vuelve a moverse cuando se recarga y las flores se agitan suavemente en contra del temblor del llanto de Kakashi.

Y cuando el primer pétalo se desprende y cae, es la mano de Gai la que lo atrapa.

_Final._


End file.
